


Game night

by theflowerqueenrose



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Poker, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Poker, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: To pass the time you decide to have a game night with Mammon. Win or lose, you're still in for a ride.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 306





	Game night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for the fandom :3  
> I haven't written anything in months and this will hopefully help me get over writer's block, so enjoy. 💕

"Oi, Satan, wanna play poker?", the Avatar of Greed asked with a mischievous smile.

"Gambling is the only thing that you don't suck at. How about you find a new skill, hmm?"

"Afraid of losing?", Mammon tried to persuade his brother.

"Like hell I'd willingly give you my money. Forget it. You're distracting me from my book... Actually, you know what? I think I had enough of this for tonight, I'll be in my room if you need me, y/n."

With that being said, Satan got up from the couch and made his way to his room.

"You're no fun!", Mammon screamed loud enough so the Avatar of Wrath could hear him.

The blue eyed goof looked defeated. His pout meant that the other brothers rejected his proposal as well. Your heart couldn't bear the sight of something so pathetic, so you put a hand on his shoulder and exclaimed: 

"I'll play with you!"

"Don't be stupid, y/n. I'd take all of your money."

"What if we don't play on money then?"

He frowned, looking almost insulted that you even dared to suggest such a thing. However, you were certain he didn't understand, at all, where you were going with your idea. 

"Gosh, you're dense...", you giggled before getting up and offering your hand to the white haired demon to help him off of the couch. 

"What's that supposed to mean?, he reluctantly grabbed your hand. 

With his hand in yours, you made your way to his room. Mammon followed, like a lost puppy, not understanding what was happening to him. 

"Let's get inside and I'll tell you what my idea is." 

He obeyed and unlocked the door for you. Once the door was closed behind you, finally, you felt like you could speak freely. Nobody could overhear you now. 

"Now, now, what was all that about? Did you win the lottery and now tell me? You're supposed to tell me this kind of things, you know?"

"No, nothing of the sort", you laughed. 

"Well then, stop it with all this suspense, tell me already!" 

"Alright, alright, calm down. Gosh, you get so agitated out of nothing.", you sat down on the nearest chair, "Let's play strip poker. How does that sound?", you asked while looking into his eyes. 

Confusion, shock and a bit of excitement could be read on the demon's face in that moment. You definitely surprised him.

"Are you serious, y/n?..." 

"More serious than ever, Mammon dear~", you flashed him the most confident smile.

He turned his back at you, probably to hide his blush, and started searching for something. He had mountains of things. Clothes, accessories, cars, games. No wonder it was taking him long to find what he was looking for. After a while, he came back with a pack of brand new cards, still in their plastic protector. 

"Don't get sad when you lose to THE Great Mammon, you hear me?", his usual attitude seemed to have come back to him.

"Oh, dear, I could never.... And by that I mean that I could never lose.", your threatening words didn't match the sweet smile you were flashing.

"Oh, you're on!", he ripped the plastic covering the deck of playing cards. 

"Can we play the five card draw?"

"Do you actually wanna play the simplest type of poker there is?", he asked slightly annoyed.

"I mean... you should be able to win no matter what type of poker we play..."

"Who do you take me for? Of course I can win!"

"Amazing! Then deal."

Not entirely sure if it was the pact at fault or not, but immediately after he started shuffling the deck. He looked focused, not exactly something you're used to seeing. His usual carefree, laid back attitude was exchanged for something more serious, more determined. 

Eventually, five cards were in front of you on the table. You picked them up and immediately let out a sigh. After doing so, you gulped, since you let your emotions show and now Mammon thought he had the upper hand. 

"Don't be so blue, y/n. It's only natural to lose against me." 

"We're playing for fun, remember? It doesn't even matter if I have a bad hand." 

He laughed and his eyes were brighter than ever. 

"Sure, sure. Just choose what you want to discard." 

You put one card down as he puts two. 

"Taking a bit of a risk, aren't we?", he smirked.

"The risk began when I started playing with you, my dear". 

In a few moments a new card was in front of you. The show and tell moment was near. 

"I've got a pair of Kings, what have you got?", he asked with such certainty that you cannot possibly have a better hand that it was adorable. 

You revealed your cards and his smile was knocked off of his face in an instant. You started off on the right foot with a full house. A house of nine full of three. Not necessarily the best hand, but it was good enough to beat his. 

"If I'm not mistaken, I think you have to strip.", the discrepancy between your tone and your smile sent shivers down the demon's spine. 

***

After that moment, Mammon did his best to get revenge. However, you still managed to win a good part of the games. Had you actually won or had the demon let you, that shall never be known. What was true is that you still had your underwear on, both your bra and your thongs, a matching yellow set, while Mammon was still covered by his black boxers.

"You're surely a challenge. I mean, all this effort just to take your clothes off? Consider yourself lucky.", you winked.

"Lucky!? You get to see me naked, you should be honoured!" 

"Ah, so you're admitting that you're going to lose? How adorable, Mammon~"

He ended up a pouty red mess, however he kept playing. Obviously, he didn't want to lose. His pride and seeing you naked were worth fighting for. Although, the alcohol you started having mid-game was beginning to affect him. You didn't drink nearly as much as him. He is the Avatar of Greed, after all... 

"You can't possibly beat my hand, so you'd better accept that you've lost.", you said with a serious tone.

Truth be told, you only had a pair of Dames, but he didn't need to know that. He just needed to fold and lose. Both the game and the last piece of fabric covering his body. 

"I'm not dumb, y/n, I know you're bluffing. So, show me what you've got." 

Pouting, you turned your cards face up and his eyes regained their shine. He had three of a kind, the weakest three of a kind there is, three 2s. But he beat you. Fair and square. A woman of your word, with one swift hand motion, you unhooked your bra and then let it fall to the floor. His stare was burning your chest. That or the alcohol you've had. Either way, it did a number on him too as he kept stuttering. 

"I t-told you that I'm g-gonna win..."

"Cheers to that!", you lifted your glass and by accident on purpose, some of the liquor escaped your mouth and ran down your chin, onto your neck, ending up on your chest. 

"Fuck this stupid game...", he whispered more to himself before climbing onto the table to get to you and slurp the whiskey glissening on your breasts. 

The warm sensation of his tongue against your skin shocked you at first, but you were hoping this would happen. Without any hesitation he cupped your boobs and if you didn't know any better, you'd think he would devour them. The way he was hungrily licking, sucking and grabbing your chest fit the Avatar of Greed like a glove. 

"My, my, how's a greedy little demon?~", you stroked his hair as he kept going.

Eventually you had to pull his hair in order to make him stop. He whined, but the moment your eyes looked into his a red dark blush spread across his cheeks and he stopped making any sounds.

"Easy there, baby boy. You know... There are other places that require your attention, effective immediately."

Still grabbing onto his hair, you pushed his head between your legs. Like a good boy that he was, he wasted no time and got rid of your soaked panties in an instant. Then, he spread your legs using his arms, making sure you couldn't squirm away. 

As he was stimulating your sensitive spot, you grabbed the glass of whiskey from the table and poured it down in your stomach, in order for some of it to get into Mammon's mouth. 

When sensing the familiar taste, his eyes rose up to you, although he did not stop lapping at your folds for one second. The confused look on your lover's face made you want to fuck him senseless. 

"Fuck... Mammon, stop." 

He didn't listen to you, so you had to use your pact to force him to stop. The blue eyed demon looked puzzled, but he had no other choice than to obey.

"Get up.", you ordered him. 

You pushed him onto the sofa and sat yourself on the demon's lap. You eased his cock into you as all he could do was moan and whimper. 

"Let's cum together. After all, it was a tie.", you whispered into his ear. 

After adjusting to his length, you began to ride him. Picking up the pace as heat built up into your core. His hands were glued to your hips, helping you up and down with his inhuman strength. One of your hands was grabbing onto the sofa for balance and the other one was massaging your nub. 

"Fuck, Mammon, you're huge."

He was hitting just the right spot and your hand was moving at the perfect pace, so you couldn't help but cum. 

"W-what happened to doing it t-together? Ahh?" 

You got up from his lap leaving him empty handed, but soon after you got on your knees and started working him with your hands and mouth. One hand was cupping his balls while the other followed the up and down motions of your mouth. Your saliva combined with the leftover fluids provided enough lubrication to drive him insane.

He was already sensitive enough, so it didn't take long before he reached climax. Soon enough his semen shot down your throat and although you made your best attempt at swallowing it all, some of it escaped the corners of your mouth and ended up dripping down your chin. 

"I like that look on you.", the demon finally gathered up some courage to speak.

"We should play poker more often, then."


End file.
